The Dragon Fate
by Ana Heart
Summary: I'm not good on summaries at all but this story is going to have dragons, Fairy tail characters, and the fight between good and evil. Please read even though this summary shuckz.
1. Chapter 1

**The Drag****on Fate**

**Chapter one**

I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

RINGRINGRINGRING

*ughh* I slowly open my eyes and stare dumbly at the ceiling, I sit up and turn of my alarm clock. I lazily get out of bed and change into my school uniform, and after I brush my hair into two sided ponytails. I dash downstairs grab some toast and my bag from the kitchen and yell "IM LEAVING!" to no one in particular. Oh yeah, my name is Lucy Heartphilia and I live by myself ever since my parents passed away, I don't really mind anymore i got used to it by now. On my way to school I see an ominous reddish light in my favorite park called Star Park. *What the heck is that? Might as well check it out!* I run over towards the parks gate and make my way towards the light through the forest in the park. As I get closer I spot two tiny figures in the distance and they're glowing? *What the heck?* I dash towards a boulder and peek from behind it. The two figures are actually guys around my age one has black spikey long hair and vivid crimson red eyes and the other one has pink spikey short hair and I swear I can see a fighting aura emanating from them. Did I mention they're shirtless?

"What are you doing here?!" pinky exclaimed

"What do you think pinky?! Gehe" red eyes responded

"You have to get out of here or else.."

"Or else what?"

*Their conversation is going to get out of hand! I need to stop it!*

"Hey-" I shout as I jump out behind the boulder, the two boys stop and stare at me.

"Gehehehehehe" red eyes laughs all creepy and an evil smirk grows on his face, and in a blink of an eye he disappears. *Where did he go?!* I look around desperately.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNN!" pinky shouts in my direction.

Before I could take a step red eyes appears before me and his right arm transforms into an iron pipe. "Say goodbye girlie!" he yells as he raised his right arm.

Authors Note:

Thank you for reading my very first fanfiction ^-^ please no haters, and please review ^-^-

Oh yeah by the way these things (*) represent Lucy's thoughts if you haven't noticed =D

Once again im new and gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Fate**

**Chapter 2**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Last time:**  
**

Before I could take a step red eyes appears before me and his right arm transforms into an iron pipe. "Say goodbye girlie!" he yells as he raised his right arm.

I flinched and waited for the impact, but it never came. I slowly crack open one eye and I was surprised that pinky was standing in front of me, holding back red eyes attack. "Run." Pinky said as he was fighting off red eyes, I decide to follow his advice and run away. Sadly, I trip and fall. I try to get up but from all of the adrenaline it kept me from getting up.

"Geheh" someone laughed ominously above me, I flip over and red eyes is standing above me holding his lethal weapon about to strike.

"Thought you could escape me girlie?" he mocked, "Too bad you won't see another sunrise" he stated.

At the last minute I dodged his attack and finally got up and started running towards the exit on the other side of the dense forest.

"Girlie! Come Back! I just want to be friends! Gehe" he cried as I ran away.

Suddenly someone grabs me by my wrist and starts dragging me away from the exit. *He got me!*

"Help! Someone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but then I feel a hand cover my mouth and restrain me from yelling.

"Shut up." He whispered, as I finally got a chance to look at his face.

*Wait. He's pinky* I finally relax because I know he's on my side.

"Girlie!" red eyes yell as he passes by us, not noticing us stand right behind him.

**What do you think? Please review ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Fate**

**Chapter 3**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Last time_: "Girlie!" red eyes yell as he passes by us, not noticing us stand right behind him._

As red eyes was a good distance away, pinky started dragging back from where I was running from. Our fast walk gradually turned into a full on sprint,

"Hey, slow down! Better yet let me go!" I yelled

*The guy is ignoring me! :{*

We kept on running till we reached a small piece of clearing.

"What the heck were you doing back there?! When I said to run, it meant you should run away! Not stand there and look like a doofus!" he shouted at me.

"Excuse me, I don't know you and you have the guts to yell at me? For your information I was running away, um till I tripped" I said

"Yeah sure" he replied with a bored face

(:{)

"Anyways im Natsu" he said all cheery.

"Im Lucy, well Natsu I believe I should-"I was saying

"Wait is your name Lucy Heartphilia?" he asked

" Yeah, how'd you-" I started to say

"You're coming with me!" he said as he started dragging away with a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

" I'm not going anywhe-" but, I never got to finish any of my sentences as I was forcibly dragged away from the parks' entrance.

**Author's note:**

Im sorry that this chapter is very short ill make it longer next time i update for those who read my story thank you but could you please review?


End file.
